A Vampire Story
by raverbear
Summary: AU. every body's in modern day tokyo. Inuyasha and kagome are in a vampire gang, but what will happen when they meet buffy? parings: inuxkag, buffyxspike
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Or btvs...  
  
Raverbear: Ah, my first fic! Im new at this writing story stuff so uh, no really super mean reviews. Ok? Thanx! ^_^  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
  
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are members of a vicious vampire gang in tokyo. Every thing is all nice and fine until they meet the slayer and her friends. Will they be enemys, or will they become friends? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 1: The Bronze  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked thru downtown Tokyo looking for their next meal. "Let's hit the bronze, miroku and sango said they'd be there." Kagome suggested, looking in the direction of the bronze. "Yeah, Lot's of humans too...Ya know...that's what I love about this town..Walking happy meals." Inuyasha smirked as they made their way down to the club.  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha entered the packed club, they spotted rin and sesshoumaru. "Didn't think fluffy'd be here." Inuyasha said walking over to the couple. "Oh, shut up! Gods Inuyasha..." Rin said fuming. "Well, atleast I can find my way here..Without help." Sesshoumaru said. "WHAT! I DID NOT NEED HELP YOU LITTLE FA-" "Enough..Stop acting like babies..." "Whatever...." Inuyasha said glaring at Sess. "come on kag...Let's dance." Inuyasha said pulling kagome to the dance floor.  
  
Buffy and Spike went into the club and grabbed a table with their best friends,Willow,Tara,Anya and Xander. "Hey..." "What no patroling?" Xander asked. "Nope. Ol' Giles let me and the Slayer off tonight." "Did ask you spike?" "God Xan, What crawled up your ass?" Spike said,somewhat mad. " I hate you so bad." Xander said glaring at spike. "Figures..you don't like me because I fuc-" "Spike! Shut up! and look over there." Buffy said pointing to inuyasha and kagome, Who were leaving the club. "Vamp?" "uhuh. Let's go."  
  
Inuyasha had Kagome against a wall, kissing her. His has wondering up her mini skirt. "Not, out here!" Kagome yellped slapping him. "So tense.." Inuyasha said starting to kiss her again. "Let the lil' girl go!" Spike yelled at Inuyasha. "Why? You want her? sorry buddy, She's mine." Inuyasha growled. Buffy was there now, holding a stake to inuyasha's back. "He said, LET HER GO. " Buffy said calmly. "I can take care of myself bitch." Kagome said moving infront of Inuyasha. "Now luv, we're just tryin' to help." Spike said, trying to pull kagome from Inuyasha's side. "I don't want or need your damn help! now leave us alone!" Kagome yelled, now angry. "He's a vampire you bint!" Spike growled. "So am I" Kagome said showing her fangs.  
  
"Great! Two bitchy ass vamps! God, life was bad enough with spike's cocky ass!" Buffy said kicking Kagome. Inuyasha the punched spike and pulled buffy off the now very pissed Kagome. "How dare you hit me blondie!" Kagome said pulling buffy's head back and punching. "Kagome, Let's go..We don't have time for petty fighting!" Inuyasha screamed. "fine.." "Who are you vamps?" Spike asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Kagome said as they dissapered into the darkness. "Have you seen em' before?" "No, but I have a feeling we'll be seeing them soon.." Buffy said as They went back into the bronze.  
  
Raverbear: I hope that didn't suck extreamly bad! *Ducks random items being thrown* heh ^_^; REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Atleast 10 reviews and 'll update!!!!!! so review!  
  
Ja Ne 


	2. rain

Disclaimer: I don't own btvs or Inuyasha!   
  
Raverbear: Thanx to all who reviewed! 5 reviews! YAY! *Claps like a moron* Im sooooo happy! and Im going to try and make these chapters longer, but every time I do they get these messed up thingies and it's all messed up and yea, I'll shut up....But In the chapter. it'll start out with buffy then switch to inu, so no confusion!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
Chapter 2: Rain  
  
Buffy sat in her room looking out the window. It was raining again. She always thought that the rain was comforting, but still she was uneasy. 'What are those vampires about? Why didn't I know that the girl was a vamp? I should have sensed it.' Buffy thought confused. Ever since she became a vampire slayer she was the best a picking out vamps in a packed place...What was different about these vampires?  
  
Spike walked in buffy's little home greeted by dawn. "Oh, hi spike! If your looking for buffy, she's up stairs." Dawn said, excited by his arrival. "Thanks lil' bit...I think I'll go pay big sis' a visit." Spike said as he walked up the stairs. When he got to her room he noticed it was open and that buffy was staring out into space. "Hello luv." Spike greeted as he sat on her bed. "Do you have any new information about the new vamps?" Buffy said in a monotone voice. "God woman! is that all I am to you? Is information boy?" "Uhuh...any info?" "Yea..The silver hair git's name is inuyasha, and the bint's name is kagome...They're apart of a vampire gang...And a big one too." Spike said taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "I had a feeling somethinmg wasn't right about them...And they look really young..do you know when the where turned?" "uh, I think giles said around 2000...They were only sixteen." Spike said getting up and moving beside buffy. "Spike...Why did you come here tonight?" Buffy asked annoyed. "Because I love you slayer." "How many times have I heard that?" "Alot" "and have I every cared?" "Uh, no? But I was thinking maybe you had changed your mind and..." Spike just babbled and babbled on. Over and over, but buffy wasn't listening. She was trapped in her own thoughts.   
  
'Do you love him? nonononono..*yes yes yes yes yes*' A little voice argued. 'How could I love a soulless thing like spike? *Remember, He HAS a soul! Just like good ol' angel, except he's not a nancy boy..* nancy boy? oh that is soooo like spike.' "Uh hello? earth to buffy?" Spike said breaking her trance. "Huh, what? huh?" Buffy said confused.(a/n: They get confused alot huh?)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were cuddled in their bed, listening to the sounds of the rain. Inuyasha was still wondering about the slayer and her little vampire. "Who was that vampire with her?" He wondered aloud. "With who? the slayer? That would be william the bloody...Now known as spike.." Kagome answered. "William the bloody eh? Hah! sounds like the name of a pansy." "Why are rainy days so boring?" Kagome said changing the subject. "I dunno... I like them." "But we din't get to go out and kill...It makes me cry." Kagome said tears in her eyes. "Don't play like that... You know I hate to see you cry." Inuyasha said kissing her. "That's why I do it." Kagome giggled playfully.  
  
Just then shippo came running in. "KAGOME!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!! you gotta come quick! sango and miroku are injured!" Shippo screamed, tears running down his little face. "What?! Do you know what happened to them?!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, jumping up. "I don't know! I just walked in and found them all bloody. It looked like someone had stabbed them, right near the heart." "The slayer." Kagome growled.  
"That BITCH!" Kagome yelled. "Take me to them... now." She said darkly.   
  
Shippo led them into the living room where sango and miroku were. What they saw teriffied them. Sango and miroku were mangled up and blood was everywhere. "Shippo..Take care of them..we're going after the slayer...I want that bitch dead." Inuyasha growled as kagome and him walked out of the room.  
'We'll have revenge...mark my words...'  
  
Raverbear: Ok, there's the second chappy! sry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, Im not in my right mind...Heh?  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
